


Messy Boy

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bukkake, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which two Lads finish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day four. The prompt was bukkake.

“Kneel down, boi,” Michael said hurriedly, grasping at Gavin’s shoulder and gently pushing him down towards the ground. His other hand quickly, tightly pumped his cock.

Gavin knelt obediently, reaching up to grab Ray’s hips and guide him closer. Ray smiled, biting his lip. His glasses sat crooked on his nose.

“Want to cum on your pretty face,” Michael groaned. His hips jerked without rhythm, and he breathed heavily. Ray looked less flustered, and his pace on his cock was more even. 

“Open your mouth,” Ray said, his voice hitching and giving away how close he was.

Gavin licked his lips before he obeyed and opened his mouth. Michael moved his cock to Gav’s tongue, moaning.

“Fuck yeah,” Michael groaned as he came. White ropes of cum splattered into Gavin’s open mouth, a drop landing on his lip.

Gav moaned, grasping up at Michael’s hips. He closed his lips around Michael’s cock, sucking the last of the cum off him.

“Let me…” Ray breathed out, his grip tight on his dick, “I want to cum on your pretty face.”

Michael pulled back, his cock popping wetly out of Gavin’s mouth. He leaned over to kiss Ray, their mouths open.

Ray grunted into Michael’s mouth needily as he came, a thick streak that landed on Gavin’s flushed cheek. 

Michael pulled back from Ray, grabbing his shoulders. 

“Oh look at our messy boy,” Michael teased, smiling down at Gav. 

“That was good,” Gavin murmured, reaching his hand up to swipe the cum off his cheek. He licked it off his fingers slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
